Hitman: Blood Money
Hitman: Blood Money is the fourth installment in the Hitman series. It was released on the PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Xbox 360. Players play as Agent 47 and the game takes place during and after Hitman: Contracts. * Achievements * Glitches * Cheats * Death of a Showman * A Vintage Year * Curtains Down * Flatline * A New Life * The Murder of Crows * You Better Watch Out… * Death on the Mississippi * Till Death Do Us Part * A House of Cards * A Dance with the Devil * Amendment XXV * Requiem }} * ? * Alvaro D'Alvade * Angelina Mason * Anthony Martinez * Buddy Muldoon * Carmine DeSalvo * Chad Bingham Jr. * Don Fernando Delgado * Eve * Gator Gang * Hendrik Schmutz * John "Pappy" LeBlanc * Joseph "Swing King" Clarence * Lorenzo Lombardo * Lorne de Havilland * Manuel Delgado * Mark Parchezzi III * Mark Purayah II * Maynard John * Raymond Kulinsky * Richard Delahunt * Rudy Menzana * Sheikh Al-Khalifa * Skip Muldoon * Tariq Abdul Lateef * Vaana Ketlyn * Vice President Morris * Vinnie Sinistra }} ;Personal * Fiber Wire * M4 * Silverballer * SMG Tactical * SP12 * Syringe * W2000 Sniper ;Collectible * Bull .480 * Custom 1911 * Desert Eagle * Dragunov * Elephant Rifle * FN-2000 * Kazo TRG * M14 * MP5 * MP7 * MP9 * SAF SMG * SG552 * Shotgun * Six Shooter * SLP .40 * SLP.40.S * Stubnose * TMP ;Items * Air Rifle * Baseball Bat * Cane Sword * Fire Extinguisher * Hammer * Hedge Trimmer * Kitchen Knife * Meat Cleaver * Nailer * Screwdriver * Shovel * Stilleto * Stun Gun * WWI Pistol }} }} Plot A reporter, Rick Henderson, interviews the former head of the FBI, Alexander Leland Cayne. Cayne tells Rick about the murder of two South American Men in the wine industry. He says the killer is Mr.47. At first Rick thinks he is joking, but he is slowly convinced of 47's existence. Through the course of the game the accounts that Cayne gives become more and more inaccurate information. It is revealed that he is the leader of the Franchise and is trying a last ditch attempt to ban human cloning by revealing 47's identity. Gameplay |genre= Third Person Action Shooter |game modes=Campaign Mode |ratings=ESRB: Mature (M) OFLC: Mature Accompanied (MA15+) |platforms=Xbox, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Windows XP, Windows Vista |website=http://www.hitmanbloodmoney.com/ }} The gameplay of Blood Money has improved since Contracts. Agent 47 is now capable of melee combat, and can even disarm enemies. Non-player characters (NPCs) can be used as human shields if the player is carrying a one-handed gun. Also among the new additions is the "accident" and the notoriety rating.Notoriety rating doesn't appear on rookie difficulty. The game begins with a "notoriety" rating of 0 on a scale of 100. It increases with each witness, and being caught on CCTV raises notoriety significantly. An NPC becomes a witness if they are injured and: *See the player with a weapon that does not correspond with their disguise *See the player attacking *See the player manipulating a body *See the player picking a lock only if 47 fully opens the door *Blow the player's cover *Draws a gun or a weapon( Not everytime) Notoriety can be lowered by bribery; the player has three choices, and the more expensive option has a higher output–cost ratio. New to the Hitman series is the ability to kill people silently by making their death look like a suicide, or a freak accident. There are many different ways to stage an accident and make it very easy to complete a mission discretely. The player earns money for completing objectives, and optional tasks are available for additional funds. A rating bonus is also given at the end of a mission, and is proportional to the player's performance; the Silent Assassin rating procures the largest bonus of $150,000. Money can be used to bribe witnesses and customize weapons. Five weapons are customizable: Silverballers, SP12 Shotgun, SMG Tactical, M4, and W2000 Sniper. Damage control, suit retrieval, and custom weapons retrieval are penalties for killing non-targets, completing the mission while wearing a disguise, and not carrying custom weapons or storing them in an ICA crate, respectively. Agent 47 has the ability to throw items. Coins can be dropped or thrown to distract NPCs, and weapons such as knives can be thrown. The game is possible to play through without firing a single shot. This is proven by playing it at least with PC. Category:Hitman: Blood Money